Historically, gathering information for Debt Securities was decentralized, inefficient and unreliable. Market participants have found it difficult to obtain even the most basic information about key terms and features of securities and increasingly recognize the need for security-specific market participant data. The centralized, searchable database system of the present invention provides a cost and time efficient solution to this problem.